earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Somali Pirates
The Somali Pirates are a loose organization found on the Horn of Africa in Somalia. It is an anarchy-state with no set leader and are commonly known for accepting mercenary work for payment in gold or supplies. They are affiliated with the African Union and known to be usually hostile. History Somalia, having been a land of nothing but sand with the occasional brush plant has always been a place hard to settle, as can be seen by the many buildings that line the steep coast of Somalia. Somali Pirate's first appeared around March 4th, 2019 having descended from Sudanese land.Recognizing the lucrative business the Somali's would kill players in ships traveling around the Horn of Africa, usually down to Madagascar or from/to the Red Sea, taking their items and selling them in Madagascar. It was not til March 5th that the Somali's would officially recognize themselves as Somali Pirates and establish the town of Maqadishu. Trouble with Romania On March 6th, Somali Pirates were visited by three Romanian Officials whom attempted to court martial the pirates and trial them under Acts Against Humanity, a direct result from a Romanian Citizen's ship having been raided. Upon arrival Romanian's were met with utter chaos and failed to note that it was an anarchy-state and there were no leaders, therefore nobody could be officially charged. This has been a common practice to avoid being trialed from outside of the culture. Pirate Code The Pirates, although in an Anarchy-state, follow a strict code that all the pirate's abide by. Failing to follow to code tends to result in pirate's being pushed outside of group or marked with the status of crooked, meaning they generally will not be brought along for raids. The Codes: # Do not scam people, it's bad for trade reputation and nobody will want to do trade/business with you in the future. We need people to hire us for mercenary killings. How are they suppose to trust us if we get known for scamming people? # Do not attack allies. If you're raiding ships/land do not attack an ally. For obvious reasons it sends a bad signal to the rest of the world that NOBODY can TRUST us, so why would they want to hire us for mercenary work? # Share the loot you can from raids/piracy. If 2 people kill a player and he drops diamond armor for example don't hog ALL the armor, split it between you and whoever helped you. It makes you look bad and nobody will want to bring you on a mercenary hiring or piracy raid. In the case that you acted alone in the kill then you get to keep the loot yourself. # Every Somali Pirate is responsible for their weapons/armor. Obviously you can gift/sell/share weapons and armor but any weapons/armor you are in possession of are solely up to you to maintain/protect. # There are no leaders, I am not your leader I generally just help organize mercenary hirings, expand Maqadishu, etc. I am not above you and you are not above anybody but outsiders. This is an anarchy-state we are all equal and with the anarchy comes the reliance on each other as a brothers. # During a pirate raid whether on land/at sea you are not to physically fight amongst each other settle that shit like men when you get back on your own time, you will not impact the rest of us and our looting just because 2 of you don't know how to work together. Besides who wants to take along somebody on a raid if they're known for fighting other brothers. # All pirates that choose to lead a raid for a contract, cannot accept a contract that directly calls for attacking fellow Somalians. This falls under the 2nd Code. # If two enemies contract two separate Somali Pirate Mercenary Groups, you must not fight in Somali Territory (Blue/Green) Squares. Rather fight in the unclaimed region. Recent Controversy The Somali Pirates have been involved in recent controversy regarding their indiscriminate hostility and failure to reveal name for people who contract them for hostile actions. Avoidance of Punishment Somali Pirates are commonly known to avoid punishment from the outside world by failing to recognize anybody as the leader therefore making it impossible to officially punish anybody for Acts Against Humanities. Involvement in Scottish Coup War On March 6th the Somali Pirates were contracted 2 individual times by unnamed sources to fight the Scottish in the Scottish Coup War alongside the British and the others. Although arriving late, due to the long distance traveled, 4 Somali Pirates landed in Aberdeen to help assist in battle. This has caused hostility to be directed toward Somalia by Dexter (The Scottish Leader at the time). The Somali Pirate's were paid 32g by one client and God Armor, a Diamond Armor set,an Enchanted Sword, and an Enchantment Table. Category:Organizations